Bardock
Bardock (バルドック barudokku'):' Is a member of the Magic Council. Appearance Bardock Is a tall muscular male with black eyes and spiky, black hair that firmly stands upwards and has a prominent widow's peak. He also has a small black beard and mustache that are connected to each other. He wears a plated chest armor of large orange shoulder pads with a blue cape with red on the inside attached to it. On the left side of his chest armor is the Magic Council emblem and around his neck is a mysterious, green medallion. He wears white gloves and a golden right around his right arm. He has a brown belt with a black. full body suit underneath his chest armor. He wears white shoes with swirling orange on the toe area. Personality Bardock is a natural-born leader. He embodies the gifts of charisma and confidence, and project authority in a way that draws crowds together behind a common goal. His commanding personality matches his powerful appearance, and gives the sense that he is not to be trifled with; and for good reason. He has a ruthless level of rationality, using his drive, determination, and sharp mind to motivate his fellow Council members towards a common action. He trusts his own abilities, and despite a challenge he may face, he pushes himself to overcome any obstacle. For Bardock nothing is quite as satisfying to him as rising to the challenge of an obstacle, and then overcoming that on his own. Sometimes all this confidence and willpower can go too far, and he can become stubborn, trying to win every single debate; but he is open to the input of others and does his best to be a model Council Member. He strives to uphold a strict sense of justice, believing that all citizens must abide by the issued rules in order to maintain peace within a society. He thinks that those who violate these rules should be punished for their insolence. He has a tendency to make his opinions clearly known, which is why he is not on the best terms with the Warrior Angel Guild. He thinks that because of their reckless behavior the guild should take responsibility for their actions and repair the damages they cause, he will also go along with the idea that the guild should be disbanded. He has high respect for the Toveri Alliance and the accomplishments they strive for, however he doesn't fully believe he can depend on them since the alliance was formed without any approval from the Council Members. Despite how he or any of his colleges feels towards them he knows he can depend on them to solve any troublesome situations and can call on them when he has to. History Magic & Abilities [[Blast Magic|'Blast Magic']]:''' Bardock's main type of magic. Bardock has the ability to generate magic energy at the palm of his hands and release that magic energy into a form of an energy blast. The magic blasts are powerful enough to destroy concert and intentionally wipe out another person and can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes. Bardock is able to release a barrage of blasts all at once and focus his magic into a single, more destructive blast. Bardock can even focus his magic energy at specific spot around him and trigger an explosion at that specific spot. * '''Blast Gunner: Bardock extends one of his open hands out towards his target and concentrates his magic power. Then a ball of magic power is released from his hand and is fired at the target causing a massive explosion upon impact. Its power is enough severely injury a person if hit. * Gunner Barrage: Bardock extends one of his open hands out towards his target and concentrates his magic power. Then a ball of magic power is released from his hand and fires several magical blasts at the target all coming in several different directions and colliding at one point at the same time and causing a gigantic explosion. * Rappid Blaster: Bardock extends one of his open hands out towards his target and concentrates his magic power. Then a ball of magic power is released from his hand and rapidly fires magical blasts at the target at extraordinary speed causing massive destruction with each blast he fires per second. * Pistol Shot: Bardock extends one of his hands with one finger out towards his target and concentrates his magic power. Then a ball of magic power is released from his finger and fires a miniature blast at the target causing an explosion the size of a persons limbs, severely damaging one side of a persons body. * Mega Fire Blast: Bardock extends one of his open hands out and concentrates his magic power. Then a ball of magic energy is released and continues to grow until its bigger then Bardocks entire body. The giant ball ignites on fire and becomes a gigantic fire ball. He then launches the fire ball towards the target causing a gigantic, fiery explosion engulfing not only the target but everything around them as well. * Land Mine: Bardock extends his open hand at a chosen location and concentrates his magic power in that location, the spot will then reveal a small purple colored magic symbol on the ground. Once a target steps on it, no how long its been since the spell was activated, it will release the concentrated magic energy storing inside and cause an explosion from the magic symbol. It's normal purpose is set up for traps but Bardock is able to use this for battle purpose as well. ** Global Mine: Catastrophic Destruction: Bardock places a magic symbol at a chosen location in a small sized room. Once Bardock infuses his magic power within the magic symbol it will then be stored inside the entire room, so once a target steps on the symbol it will trigger the room to cause a massive explosion of the entire room he stored it in. ** Arena Trap: Land Mind Barage: Bardock extends his open hand at a chosen area and concentrates his magic power in that area. It will then leave dozens upon hundreds of small sized magic symbols that camouflages with the terrain leaving his target with a very limited amount of safe places to stand at before they trigger the one of land mines * Tower Eruption: Bardock extends both arms out to his sides thus creating a massive magic circle on the ground beneath him, summoning forth an enormous tower of explosive beam in his immediate vicinity, or in the area above him, utterly destroying everyone and anyone caught within it. [[Bullet Magic|'Bullet Magic']]:''' A type of Magic which allows Bardock to produce various types of magical ballistic projectiles out of his hands to attack opponents. In the most common attack, Bardock positions his hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, something which allows him to fire magical bullets from his stretched out index and middle finger in rapid succession. These are powerful enough to pierce through flesh. He's capable of performing the attack with both hands simultaneously, as if he were "dual-wielding". * '''Piercing Bullet: Bardock mimics his hands in the appearance of a gun and slightly bends his index and middle fingers, creating a magic sphere from the fingers where a powerful piercing bullet is shot towards the target. The bullet can pierce through anything its shot even solid rock without cracking or braking it but instead leaves a smooth, round hole on it. * Meteor Shot: Bardock puts his arm forward engulfing his hand is a magical sphere from where a beam-like bullet is fired towards the target. Upon contact it creates a large explosion, which is enough to leave a giant creator on the very surface of where it impacted. * Swirlning Shot: Bardock mimics his hands in the appearance of a gun and slightly bends his index and middle fingers, and then a magical sphere is created from the fingers and is shot towards the target with mind blowing speed. Once its shot the bullet will spin in hypnotic-like, spiral circle which can be used to advoid counter attacks or purposely miss an obvious target to hit the person standing behind them. [[Thought Projection|'Thought Projection']]:''' Bardock is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself which he uses to attend trials of Mages in the court room without even being there in person '''Enhance Strength: Bardock appears to possess a large amount of physical strength. Capable of punching his foes with tremendous force, sending them through multiple walls. His strength rivals even the strongest wizards as he is able to demolish boulders and create craters from a single punch which gives his followers enough of a reason to put their faith in him. Bardock relies on his physical strength in his fights before resulting to use his magic. His physical appearance and brute strength makes him one of the strongest members in the Council in physical strength. Enhance Durability: Bardock has proven himself to be possess a tremendous amount of durability. Despite his age Bardock is capable of withstanding many attacks dealt to him with hardly a scratch on him and can be punched several meters into a wall and quickly emerged unfazed wondering if that was the opponents true strength. He has less sensitivity to pain and can grab magic attacks without feeling the slightest bit of pain from it which is how he was able to catch Hoku Yuma's lightning enhanced punch and not feel the electricity, this however, does not effect special attack spells and blasts. Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Magic Council Bardock possesses a tremendous amount of magic power capable of cracking the ground beneath him from just the intensity. His magic power allows him to cast powerful spells that can wipe out his opponents. He will often use this as a method of intimidation when in the field or towards his own allies and councilmen to regain acceptance, forcing them to submit to his overwhelming power. Keen Intellect: As a member of the Magic Council, Bardock possesses great knowledge about the magical world. He is able to come up with snap decisions on the fly and formulate battle formations against intruders to lead his group to victory. He knows how to act to any situations he can deal with that involves the enemies defeat. Trivia * The picture is King Vegeta from DBZ while the name was picked from Goku's father, Bardock. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Magic Council (Ripcordkill345)